1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swim goggles, and particularly to a pair of swim goggles for the use in a swimming pool, wherein a left lens frame and a right lens frame of the swim goggles are detachably and separately assembled with a connecting frame and adjustable in transverse with respect to the connecting frame.
2. Related Art
Conventional swim goggles for the use in a swimming pool are generally of a left and a right lens frames, which are varied in structure by functions or purposes of such as comfort of wearing, adjustment of head strap, or leak-proof and so on, wherein the left and right lens frames are generally connected by a connecting element, which is able to be used for adjusting a span between the left and right lens frames, however, such adjustment acted by the connecting element is easily to affect positions of both the left and right lens frames and therefore either the left lens frame or right lens frame cannot be well fitted to the eye sockets.
Accordingly, another type of swim goggles is improved by using two head straps respectively set along upper and lower sides of the left and right lens frames so as to adjust positions of the left and right lens frames individually and respectively. As a result, while adjusting one of the lens frames, the other one will not be affected. However, aforementioned conventional swim goggles are still used inconveniently or incapability when one of the lenses is needed to be replaced, such us the lens is broken or scratched or of different shortsighted degrees. Hence it is imperative to develop novel swim goggles of which lenses can be replaced separately, quickly and effectively and thereby overcome the foregoing drawbacks.